Business process management (BPM) systems can include a number of functions or applications related to a workflow process. BPM systems manage processes within a company. Further, BPM systems may utilize a workflow map that includes a number of workflow steps associated with a particular workflow process and a workflow policy that is developed to provide resources, such as a form, to a workflow participant involved in one or more workflow steps. Companies tend to appreciate flexibility in the design and application of their workflow processes and simplicity in the implementation of workflow processes. For example, a company may want to include forms with a number of different types in various steps of the workflow process. Typically, each form type is associated with a corresponding application programming interface (API) that allows the form to be integrated into the workflow process. The integration of a plurality of APIs into the workflow process can be costly and burdensome to implement. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of integrating a plurality of form related workflow tools.